justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League
The Justice League (also known as Justice League of America) is the world's largest superhero team, a collection of Earth's greatest champions. Together, they protect the planet from supervillains, demons, parademons, monsters, mutants, alien invaders, mystical evils, and the New Gods of Apokolips. History Once the team was based in the Hall of Justice until conflict with the Djinn resulted in its destruction. After the battle with the Djinn and their ally Black Adam, the Justice League relocated into Calythos' volcano to create the Watchtower. Members *Ace the Bat-Hound *Aqualad (Garth) *Aquaman *Argent (Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti) *Atom (Dr. Raymond "Ray" Palmer) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Leader) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Beast Boy (Garifeld Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan) *Big Barda (Barda Free) *Black Canary (Dinah Drake Laurel-Lance) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Bobby *Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) *Bushido (Ryuku Orsono) *Catman *Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) *Damian Wayne (Robin) *Dick Grayson (Nightwing) *Doctor Fate (Kent V. Nelson) *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood *Firestorm (Ronald Roy "Ronnie" Raymond/Dr. Martin Stein) *Flamebird (Mary Elizabeth "Bette" Kane) *Flash (Bartholomew "Barry" Allen) *Gnarrk (John Gnarrk) *Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) *Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) *Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) *Hellblazer (John Constantine) *Herald (Malcom "Mal" Duncan) *Jericho (Joseph William Wilson) *Jinx *Jonah Woodson Hex *Kid Flash (Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West) *Killowat *Kole (Kole Weathers) *Krypto *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) *Más y Menos *Melvin *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Miss Martian *Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Pantha (Rosabelle Mendez) *Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Red Star (Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar) *Red Tornado (John "Reddy" Smith) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Shazam/Captain Marvel (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) *Speedy (Roy Harper) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Stargirl (Courtney Elizbeth Whitmore) *Steel () *Streaky *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers Kent) *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Joseph Kent) (Leader) *Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) *Teether *Terra (Tara Markov) *Thunder and Lightning *Timmy Tantrum *Tramm *Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) *Wildebeest *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) (Leader) *Zatanna Zatara Allies *Shazam *Silkie *Fixit *Geo-Force (Brion Markov) *Space Cabby *Athena *Lois Lane *Hippolyta *Bizarro (sometimes) *Arella Enemies * Abnegazar * Abra Kadabra * Ace * Adonis * Alberto Falcone * Allura * Amazo * Amygdala * Anarky * Andre Le Blanc * Angle Man * Animal Vegetable Mineral Man * Anthkar * Anti-Monitor * Ar * Archer * Ares * Arges * Arsenal * Astaroth * Atlas * Atomica * Atomic Man * Atomic Skull * Atrocitus * Aurora * Awesome Threesome * Axis Android Troopers * Baby Doll * Baby Face * Backslash * Bane * Barracuda * Barbatos * Baron Ryang * Baroness Von Gunther * Barracuda * Bernadeth * Bette Noir * Billy Numerous * Black Adam * Black Glove * Black Jack * Black Lantern Corps * Black Manta * Black Mask * Black Power * Black Widow * Blackfire * Blaze * Blockbuster * Blood Eagle * Blue Bowman * Blue Snowman * Bob * Bookworm * Bouncer * Brain * Brainiac * Brother Blood * Brother Night * Brothers Djinn * Brotherhood of Evil * Brushogun * Bug-Eyed Bandit * Bug Man * Calculator * Calendar Man * Calythos * Cannoneer * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Captain Demo * Captain Stingaree * Carbon Dioxide * Carmine Falcone * Catwoman * Cavalier * Cay'an * Calendar Man * Captain Demo * Captain Super * Captain Super Jr. * Catwoman * Charlie Caligula * Cheetah * Cheshire * Chemo * Chimera * Chiller * Chloroform * Chronos * Cinderblock * Cironielian Chrysalis Eater * Circe * Circus of Strange * Clayface * Clock King * Cluemaster * Cold Heart * Condiment King * Control Freak * Copperhead * Crazy Quilt * Creature King * Crime Doctor * Crazy Quilt * Creature King * Crimson Cloak * Controllers * Cyborg Superman * Dala * Darkseid * Darkseid's Elite * David Cain * Deadshot * Deacon Blackfire * Deathstroke * Decay * Demons Three * Desaad * Deadeye * Deathstorm * Despero * Devastation * Deraegis * Ding Dong Daddy * D'Kay D'Razz * Doctor Death * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Double X * Doctor Hurt * Doctor Light * Doctor Milo * Doctor No Face * Doctor Noon * Doctor Phosphorus * Doctor Poison * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Psycho * Doctor Sivana * Doctor Spectro * Doctor Tyme * Doomsday * Dyna-Mite * Egg Fu * Egghead * Elasti-Man * Electrocutioner * Element Man * El Gar-Kur * El Sombrero * Ember * Enemy Ace * Energy Monsters * Equinox * Eraser * Evil Star * Extruded Man * Faceless Hunter * Fadeaway Man * Falcone Crime Family * False Face * Fang * Female Furies * Fiero * Firefly * Floronic Man * Felix Faust * Fisherman * Flamingo * Flower Children * Fox * Frostbite * Fun Haus * Fuseli * Gaggy * Gas Gang * Garguax * General Brak * General Immortus * General Ulysses Armstrong * General Wade Eiling * General Zahl * General Zod * Genocide * Gentleman Ghost * Giganta * Gizmo * Goldface * Gorilla Grodd * Giganta * Gordanian * Grid * Gypsy Woman * Granny Goodness * Great White Shark * Gudra * Hades * Harley Quinn * Headmaster * Heatwave * Helium * HIVE * HIVE Headmistress * HIVE Master * Hugo Strange * Human Flame * Hush * Hydrogen * IBAC * Injustice Gang * Injustice League * Injustice Society * I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R * Ir * Ivy League * Jaffar * Jarvin Kord * J'edd J'arkus * Joe Chill * Johnny Quick * Johnny Rancid * Joker * Jukebox of Doom * Kalibak * Kanto * Kardiak * Key * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Killer Moth * King Iqula * King Shark * Kitten * Klarion the Witch Boy * Koko * Kranus * Kru’ll the Eternal * Krusivax * Kurin * Kryptonite Man * Kyd Wykkyd * Lady Flash * Lady Lunar * Larfleeze * Lashina * Land-Masters * League of Assassins * Legion of Doom * Leron * Lex Luthor * Lion-Mane * Livewire * Locrix * Luminus * Madame Rouge * Madniks * Mad Hatter * Mad Mod * Magpie * Major Disaster * Major Force * Malchior * Mammoth * Man-Bat * Marine Marauder * Mario Falcone * Mary Mayhem * Master of Games * Matter Master * Ma’alefa’ak * Maxie Zeus * Maxwell Lord * Mazing Man * Metallo * Mind Stealer * Mirror Master * Mister Horrific * Mr. 103 * Mister Freeze * Mister Mxyzptlk * Mrs. Manface * Mr, Nobody * Misfit * Model Citizen * Mongul * Monsieur Mallah * Monster Society of Evil * Moonbow * Morgan Edge * Morgana * Morgaine Le Fey * Mother Mae-Eye * Mumbo * Mutant Master * Nega Beast Boy * Nega Cyborg * Nega Raven * Nega Robin * Nega Starfire * Neron * Newfu * Nitrogen * NKVDemon * Nuliajuk * Nyorlath * Ocean Master * Olympiad * Owlman * Off-World Outlaw * OGRE * Orange Lantern Corps * Overload * Owlman * Oxygen * Parademons * Parasite * Penguin * Per Degaton * Phobia * Pierrot * Phobos * Pierrot Lunaire * Plasmus * Poison Ivy * Polecat Perkins * Power Ring * Prankster * Private HIVE * Professor Pyg * Professor Zee * Professor Chang * Prometheus * Psimon * Psycho-Pirate * Punk Rocket * Puppet King * Queen Clea * Queen of Fables * Quisp * Ra's al Ghul * Raditation Monster * Rath * Red Lantern Corps * Red Panzer * Red X * Riddler * Rubberneck * Ruby Ryder * Rogues * Rott * Rhombus * Rogues * Satan Girl * Scarecrow * Scareface * Scarlet Scarab * Scorpiana * Scorch * Scream Queen * Sea King * Sea Monster Illusion * Sea Monster Llliusion * Sea Wolf * Secret Society * Secret Society of Super Villains * See-More * Seven Deadly Enemies of Man * Seven-Gorn-Seven * Shade * Shadow-Thief * Shame * Shark * Shrapnel * Shrike * Signalman * Silver Banshee * Silver Cyclone * Simon the Pieman * Sinestro * Sinestro Corps * Siren * Slade * Silpstream * Silver Banshee * Silver Cyclone * Slug * Slipknot * Solomon Grundy * Space Monster * Spinner * Sportsmaster * Space Man * Speed Force * Squid Face * Squid Gang * Star Creatures * Star Sapphire * Starro * Steamroller * Steppenwolf * Stompa * Suicide Squad * Superman Revenge Squad * Superwoman * Supreme Chairman * Swagman * Sweet Tooth * Taboo * Takeo * Tala * Talia al Ghul * Talon * Tattooed Man * Tempter * Ten-Eyed Man * Thaddeus Sivana, Jr. * Tick * Tiger Shark * Tigress * Thanatos * The Creature From Jones Lake * Thinker * Thrist * Tobias Whale * Tony Zucco * Top * Toyman * Transmutato * Trench * Trident * Trigon * Trogaar * Tweedledum * Tweedledee * Two-Face * Typhoon * Ubu * Uehara Daizo * Uthool * Ultragirl * Ultraman * Ultra-Humanite * Uncle Super * Ur * Vamp * Vandal Savage * Ventriloquist * Virman Vundabar * Volcana * Vulture * XL Terrestrial * Warlords of Okaara * Warp * Weaponers of Qward * Weasel * Weather Wizard * Weeper * White Cat * White Martians * White Monster * Wintergreen * Wotan * Wrestling Star * Zamarons * Zatara * Zebra-Man * Zor Category:Justice League Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Heroes